The Mikaelson Reunion
by DammitimmaD
Summary: Klaus is back in his own body and returns home to tell his family. But things are never simple when the Mikaelson's are concerned.


**Title****: The Mikaelson Reunion.**

**Summary****: Klaus is back in his own body and returns home to tell his family. But things are never simple when the Mikaelson's are concerned.**

**AN****: Yes, yes, I should be studying... But really, I've got my psych exam tomorrow and I'm pretty sure I've got it down :) Like always, I don't own TVD and I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

It felt good to be back in his own body again. Klaus Mikaelson sauntered down the driveway that led to his mansion. The house was quiet but he knew his family was inside.

He swung the doors open, striding through. "Guess who's back?" He sang.

In a second Rebekah was standing in the hall, her eyes wide. Elijah appeared soon after following by Kol, who poked his head out from behind his sister. "Nik?" His sister whispered.

Klaus grinned at her and walked forward. "Didn't think you could get rid of me that easily did you?" He teased.

"H-how is that possible?" Rebekah stammered. "I watched you burn!"

The Hybrid's eyes softened. "Sorry about that love" He said sincerely. "I had a little deal with the Bennett Witch"

Rebekah's eyes darkened and she scowled. "That bitch" She murmured. Rebekah wrapped her arms around his neck tightly. "Don't you ever leave us again!" She demanded.

Elijah moved forward, eyes narrowed. "It is really you, Niklaus?" He asked suspiciously.

Klaus rolled his eyes. "Really Lijah?"

"Well considering what happened when Mother came back from the dead, forgive us if we're a little sceptical" Kol quipped sarcastically.

Elijah shot him a withering glance, annoyed that he was never able to take anything seriously although it made Klaus chuckle in amusement. "As much as I don't agree with the way he said it, Kol is right... for once..."

"That's offensive!" Kol protested.

"We really can't ignore what happened with Esther" Elijah finished, ignoring his little brother.

Klaus nodded. "Fair enough" He agreed. "But really, what could I possibly be doing here that would harm you? I don't even have a stake"

Elijah pursed his lips but stayed silent.

"Why are you still here anyway?" Klaus asked. "Isn't Esther's Abomination of a Hunter still out to get us?"

Elijah exchanged a glance with Rebekah, who gritted her teeth. "Niklaus..."

"What did you do?" Klaus' voice was low, instantly sensing something was very wrong.

Rebekah shook her head, looking up at him desperately. "It was the only way to save us Nik. I didn't want to run anymore"

Klaus froze, his mind processing what he had been told.

Kol stepped forward. "Nik, don't go overreacting..."

"You killed her?" Klaus murmured, his voice dangerously quiet.

"Here comes the overreacting..." Kol mumbled, glancing at his sister.

Rebekah looked at him hopelessly. "We thought you were dead, Nik. The only way to kill Alaric was if she died-"

"YOU KILLED HER?" Klaus growled, lunging forward furiously, ready to rip her heart from her chest.

But he never made it, something thin and solid smashed into his side, sending him tumbling across the room. Klaus growled, his eyes flashing yellow as he snapped his head up to glare at Kol, who was crouched nearby.

Klaus sped forward, tackling his brother into the wall, Kol pushed him back, slamming him down onto the wooden table and smashing it. Klaus lunged, taking them both out the window.

The glass shattered around them as the two hit the paved driveway. Kol rolled away as Klaus got to his feet, the younger didn't hesitate as he pounced forward, his punch sending Klaus flying backwards. "For God's sake Nik!" Kol breathed heavily. "Get over it! You don't need the doppelganger!"

Klaus' eyes darkened and he growled. "How am I supposed to make hybrids?" He roared furiously, lurching forward and grabbing Kol by his throat, smashing him into one of the pillars.

The boy slammed into the pillar, clutching at Klaus' hand, momentarily stunned as his head smashed into the concrete. "Why do you need them?" Kol snapped in reply, struggling to get out words through his brothers vice-like grip around his throat. "You have your family! Always and forever? Family comes first? Or was that just some bullshit you made up so we wouldn't turn on you?" He demanded.

"Of course not!" Klaus sneered. "They were to protect us!"

Kol rolled his eyes. "What do we need protection from? The only person who could possibly hurt me is you! I get it Nik! But you don't need them!"

"Don't think you could ever try to comprehend Kol!" Klaus hissed, his hand tightening. "You don't understand!"

Kol shook his head, laughing darkly. "Don't understand what Nik? I was there too, you know! You, Bekah and Elijah were _always_ together! Finn and Mother were _always_ together! You know who I had? _Henrik_. Well Finn and Mother are dead, Henrik's long gone, so where does that leave me? You never understood what it was like to be alone! You're just a whining little brat and you know it!"

Klaus' eyes narrowed and he thrust his other hand into Kol's chest, his fingers tightening around his brother's heart.

Kol's face paled and he gasped. "Go on" He coughed, blood bubbling in his mouth. "Do it" He smiled darkly, blood staining his once pearly white teeth. "Kill me"

"Don't tempt me, Kol" Klaus seethed.

Kol gave a short laugh, coughing. "I'm calling your bluff, big brother" He choked out.

"NIKLAUS!" The blond haired hybrid turned his head to see Elijah and Rebekah standing in the doorway, their eyes wide.

Klaus released Kol, stepping away quickly. His little brother sunk to the ground, eyes fluttering shut for a moment before he glanced up. He coughed and spat out a mouthful of blood, already beginning to heal once again. Elijah suddenly appeared between them, glaring at his blond haired brother. "We had no idea you were alive, Niklaus" He hissed. "Do not blame Rebekah for trying to protect us. You are merely being hypocritical and selfish" He scolded. "Go cool off"

Klaus glowered at him but didn't comment, he saw Rebekah crouch at Kol's side, helping him to his feet. "Leave Niklaus" Elijah growled.

Kol put his arm over his sister's shoulders and glanced at his brother, daring him to make a move. Klaus glared at him and stepped back. "Fine" He snapped angrily, spinning on his heel and storming from the house. "I need a drink anyway!"

* * *

Klaus sunk his teeth into the neck of a young girl he had found roaming the streets. He tore her throat out, relishing the taste of blood on his lips.

Elena Gilbert was dead...

There was no way he would ever be able to make hybrids ever again...

All because of Rebekah.

His anger boiled, but he couldn't stay mad at her for long... he never could even when they were young. All of his younger siblings would _always_ have a special part in his life, a part where he could never stay mad at them, a part where he couldn't ever think of anyone trying to hurt them, and if they tried... then God have mercy on their souls because he certainly wouldn't.

Unwillingly his thoughts turned to Kol; that brief flash of agony as he thrust his hand into his brother's chest made his own heart ache with guilt. He hated how much he had hurt Kol over the years, not that he'd say it... Most of the time he had deserved it, the kid couldn't take anything seriously, but this time was different.

This time he was just trying to protect his sister. Even Klaus couldn't blame him for that.

He knew he had overreacted. Rebekah thought he was dead, he was the only reason she hadn't torn Elena's heart out weeks before. She couldn't have known that he would come back, she just didn't want to lose the only family she had left...

Klaus discarded the empty corpse at his feet and licked his lips. He knew what he had to do.

* * *

"Where's Kol?" He asked.

Elijah raised his eyebrows and glanced up from his book. "I'm not sure I should say" He said slowly.

Klaus rolled his eyes. "You know I wouldn't _kill_ him. Not for good... Maybe a few hours if he gets on my nerves but not _forever_"

The older Mikaelson shook his head, smiling. "Upstairs in his room"

As Elijah had said Kol was in his room, he was walking around with his bloody shirt in one hand as he searched for a clean one. His chest was bare and Klaus could see the blood still covering his brother's chest and a faint white line that had yet to heal. It was a sign that he needed to feed.

Kol glanced at him, one eyebrow raised and a smirk on his face. But Klaus could see he was wary from the way he stood. "Come to rip my heart out, Nik?" He asked. "Or just to stare at my amazingly hot body?"

Klaus rolled his eyes, smiling slightly at his brother's vain comment. "No Kol" He said. "I've come to apologise"

"Apologise?" Kol snorted. "That's not a word I'd ever think I'd hear coming from the Big Bad Wolf himself" He found a clean shirt and picked it up. "But don't let me interrupt you, go on"

The hybrid pursed his lips. "I can't just forgive Bekah for killed Elena" He said slowly.

"Why not?" Kol asked, sitting on his bed. "I forgave you after you killed me. We _all_ forgave you after you killed us"

"But I knew you would come back" Klaus defended.

"Technically she did come back" Kol pointed out. "Considering she's now a vampire"

Klaus gave him a withering look. "I did it to protect you"

"So did Bekah, she killed the doppelganger so that Mother's abomination of a Hunter couldn't kill us" Kol retorted smoothly, raising an eyebrow. "Face it, Nik. You're the one who's in the wrong here"

"I didn't come here to be scolded like a child" Klaus snapped, his temper rising.

Kol shrugged. "Then don't act like one" He said. "But I still haven't heard that apology"

"I'm sorry for throwing you out a window and nearly ripping your heart out" Klaus rolled his eyes. "There, are you happy now?"

Kol laughed. "Sure, although it would make things better if you got down on your knees and begged for forgiveness" He stood up and walked forward.

"Not in this lifetime" Klaus shot back.

Kol shrugged. "Perhaps in the next?"

Klaus cuffed him on the back of the head, unable to stop the smile from spreading across his face. "Don't push your luck"

"Well, I guess that only leaves Bekah to apologise to" Kol cocked his head to the side and looked at him expectantly.

Klaus gritted his teeth but didn't comment.

"Go on" Kol pressed. "Go tell Bekah you're sorry for overreacting. You know how moody she gets when you two are fighting. _Everybody_ has to suffer for it. So stop being a dick and apologise"

The hybrid glanced at his younger brother. "Why do you always take her side?" He asked moodily, sounding like a sulking child.

Kol watched him seriously. "Because if I'm completely honest, if it came down to a choice between you and Bekah, I will _always_ choose her"

For a moment Klaus was silent with surprise. "Really?" He asked.

His brother nodded solemnly for once. "She's my sister, I can't help it. I will _always_ protect her. Whether it's from Father or you or that dick back in the village that broke her heart, it doesn't make a difference. If someone is hurting her, I'll make them pay for it. Brother or not"

Klaus allowed himself to nod reluctantly. "I'm glad we feel the same way" He said honestly.

Kol grinned at him and clapped him on the back. "Glad we've got that settled" He said. "I'm off to have a shower, then I'll head over to the bar for a drink. Care to join me? You can illegally supply me with alcohol" His eyes twinkled with mischief. "Did you know you had to be eighteen before you're allowed to purchase alcohol in this century? I got asked for identity when I was in Denver! Just think! Me! Not old enough to purchase a bottle of beer!"

"I'll meet you downstairs" Klaus replied, shaking his head and laughing at his little brother.

Kol shot him a cheeky grin and disappeared into the bathroom. Klaus rolled his eyes and turned around, heading to his sisters room.

The door was closed and Klaus stopped, he raised his hand slowly, knocking.

"Go away!" Rebekah snapped from inside.

Klaus sighed and leaned his forehead on the door. "I'm sorry love! I overreacted. You know I can't stay at mad at you"

The door opened suddenly and Rebekah appeared, her arms crossed. "I thought you were dead Nik" She snapped. "We _all_ thought you were dead! Don't let Kol's act fool you, he was _devastated_! _I watched you die_! I couldn't lose him or Lijah"

Klaus' expression softened. "I know" He said, his voice strangely gentle. "You've lost enough already" He paused. "You all have"

Rebekah pursed her lips. "Don't you ever let me think you were dead again" She told him, voice wavering.

Instantly he pulled his sister into his arms, she didn't hesitate as she buried her face in his chest, clinging to him tightly.

Klaus rubbed her back. "I won't" He said sincerely.

"I can't lose you again" Rebekah murmured. "Henrik, Mother, Father, Finn, you..."

Klaus nodded. "I know. I won't let anyone hurt us. I promise"

Rebekah hugged him tightly. "I'm going to take you up on that" She mumbled into his chest.

The hybrid laughed. "Make sure that you do" He gave her a tight squeeze and pulled away. "Now, I've agreed to take Kol to the bar... And, really Bekah, you know what he's like when he's drunk"

Rebekah snorted. "That's one battle you'll have to fight on your own" She smirked at him. "I hope you have fun"

Klaus rolled his eyes. "You know I won't" He told her.

She laughed and Klaus grinned.

It seemed like things were back to normal...

There was a crash from downstairs and Elijah yelled at Kol for doing something stupid.

...Or at least as normal as the Original Family could possibly get.

* * *

**AN****: I hope you enjoyed it! I couldn't seem to get the ending right, but I'm sort of happy with this, I didn't want it to drag on for too long :)**


End file.
